Cadillacs and Dinosaurs
Cadillacs and Dinosaurs is a Canadian animated television series produced by Nelvana, lasting for one season of 13 episodes. Based on the comic book of the same name (formerly titled Xenozoic Tales) by Mark Schultz, the show was created by screenwriter Steven E. de Souza, who acquired the TV rights after producing the video game Cadillacs and Dinosaurs, which was also based on Schultz's comic. The show dealt with many strong ecological and political issues that were central to the plot development. Plot The series followed the exploits of Jack Tenrec and his crew of ecological freedom fighters known as the "Mechanics". His often-reluctant companion is the foreign ambassador Hannah Dundee. She hires Jack as a liaison while she attempts to create clear communication between her land and the modern civilization. Together they confront the serious issues facing the futuristic environment that humanity has come to inhabit. Jack also has Hermes, a juvenile "cutter" that Jack hand-reared after the latter's mother death. Gentle with Jack and Hannah, he can still be rather fierce when angered. The show also includes a race of intelligent lizards called "Griths". Jack and his crew square off against opposition including the Council of Governors and Hammer Terhune's gang. Characters * Jack Tenrec (voiced by David Keeley) – A survival-savvy garage mechanic who is a member of the Old Blood Mechanics. Jack has a passion for restoring classic car shells (mainly those of Cadillacs) which the Mechanics use as their mode of transportation. * Hannah Dundee (voiced by Susan Roman) – A foreign ambassador from Wasoon who is Jack's love interest. She is often on a mission to stop Jack from running his enemies into his neighbors' territory. * Mustapha Cairo (voiced by Bruce Tubbe) – Jack's companion who often helps Jack in his endeavors. He is an engineer. * Kirgo (voiced by David Fox) – A ferryman associated with the City in the Sea and a friend of Jack. * Hermes – A juvenile "Cutter" (Allosaurus) that was raised by Jack. Although he is gentle towards Jack and Hannah, Hermes can still be rather fierce when angered. * Council of Governors – A council that rules the City in the Sea. ** Governor Wilhelmina Scharnhorst (voiced by Dawn Greenhalgh) – Corrupt, power-hungry, and uncaring of the balance of nature, Wilhelmina is one of the three governors in the City in the Sea. To deal with Jack Tenrec, Wilhelmina has hired Hammer Terhune and his gang to do her dirty work. Despite her callous nature, Wilhelmina only wants what's best for her city and knows when to respect Jack. ** Governor Dahlgren (voiced by Kristina Nicoll) – A female who is the voice of reason to the governors. Her governing styles are said to have been heavily influenced by Jack. Dahlgren has a bad habit of flirting with any man. ** Governor Toulouse (voiced by Philip Williams) – Toulouse is the public relations man of the governors. His concerns all lie on the morale and attitude of the public regarding potential problems. Even though Toulouse means well, he is not used to the outdoor lifestyles of Jack Tenrec. * Noc (voiced by Don Dickinson) – The Captain of the Guards in the City in the Sea. He is one of the people who have a dislike for Jack Tenrec. Noc is a very corrupt officer, obeying Scharnhorst without caring if she is wrong, lying any time and to anyone he deems convenient, and even trying to pull off scams. * Dr. Fessenden (voiced by John Stocker) – A mad scientist who would often invent some technology for Wilhelmina to use. * Hammer Terhune (voiced by Ted Dillon) – A burly poacher who would often attack Jack Tenrec. Although he was hired by Wilhelmina Scharnhorst, he shows no respect to her unless she has some technology for him to use and would betray her if he sees a chance. ** Wrench Terhune (voiced by Colin O'Meara) – Hammer's younger brother who wears a headband ** Vice Terhune (voiced by Frank Pellegrino) – Hammer's younger brother who wears a ponytail. ** Mikla (voiced by Lenore Zann) – A female who is a member of Hammer's gang. * Griths – A race of lizard men who reside in underground caverns. ** Hobb (voiced by Don Francks) – A Grith who serves as Jack's translator to the Griths due to his telepathy. ** Wild Boy – A wild child raised by the Griths that wears a loincloth and animal hide boots. He does not speak any human language, but can communicate with the dinosaurs. The Griths raised the Wild Boy ever since saving him from the cave hyenas. He first appears in "Wild Child" where Jack and Hanna discover him and try to keep him out of Hammer Terhune's clutches while returning him to the Griths. In "Duel," the Wild Boy later brings Jack and Hannah to the Griths at the time when Jack's old friend Sean has stolen their lifestone. Creatures Many of the dinosaurs (commonly referred to as "slithers") and other prehistoric creatures featured in this series are referred to by different names: * Cutter – Allosaurus * Shivet – Tyrannosaurus * Mack – Triceratops * Sandbuck – Apatosaurus * Tri-colored Sandbuck – Diplodocus * Wahonchuck – Stegosaurus * Whiptail – Nothosaurus * Thresher – Mosasaurus * Zeek – Pteranodon * Bonehead – Pachycephalosaurus * Tree Grazer – Brachiosaurus * Hornbill – Parasaurolophus * Crawler – Ankylosaurus * Deinonychus * Velociraptor * Dimetrodon * Glyptodon * Cave hyena * Mammoth * Peramus * Phorusrhacos * Troodon * Eoraptor * Machairodus * Compsognathus * Coelophysis * Struthiomimus * Protoceratops * Mixosaurus * Stegoceras Episodes Category:Nelvana Category:Shows Category:Shows from the 1990's Category:Shows that premiered in 1993 Category:Cadillacs and Dinosaurs Category:CBS Category:Cancelled shows Category:Cartoons Category:Animated Category:Shows based on games